


my heart is breathing for this moment

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe- Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Its hard to be an assassin, Little Emmet, Married Couple, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Open Ending, Storytelling, Sugestive Topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Life is hard, but they always find a way.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Kassandra
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 5





	my heart is breathing for this moment

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Tittle from the song Moments by One Direction.

“Mater, can you tell a story before you go?”, he asks, curled up in bed, covered with a green blanket. 

“What type of story, my prince?”, she asks, taking a seat beside him in bed. Beside his pillow he has a teddy bear with a spartan helmet and a sword in one hand. His twin brother was the one his cousin has in Paris. 

“One of your many adventures”, he says with a sparkle in his eyes that made her smile. She felt so lucky for having him.

“Alright then. Maybe I can tell you the story of how a save Mrs. Disraeli a few years back with the help of your father”, she answers and after a few minutes, he falls asleep and she can leave him to. Before she does, she kisses his forehead, pronounces a goodbye in her mother tongue and then exists the bedroom silently. 

A scream almost escapes her mouth when she sees him there, covered by the dark of the hallway, with his arms crossed while he leans on the wall. She looks at him angrily and then smacks his arm, just for him to get out a chuckle as only response. 

“You ilíthios, you wanted to kill me from a fright?”, she says with an angry tone, but he is simply amused. 

“Sorry, love”, he simply says and tries to get closer. 

“No, don’t you dare get close after what you did”, she says and he backs off, while she starts walking to the room they share. 

“Oh, c’mon, love. It wasn’t that bad. You’re just overreacting”, he says while he follows her, and she rolls her eyes. 

When they get to their room, she goes to the walking closet looking for clothes to wear. He followed her. 

“Are you mad?”, he asked, “I swear it wasn’t my intention. I just was passing by and heard you telling him a story. I didn’t know you told him stories of our missions together”, he explains, and she tries to ignore him, but she can’t. 

“Sometimes I do it. When he gets tired of King Arthur or Heracles”, she answers and is about to get her slippers when she feels his arms wrap around her waist. His warmth envelopes her almost immediately and she is not mad anymore. 

“I liked it. You’re a great storyteller”, he whispers when his shin lands in her right shoulder. A damn bastard he is. 

“Thanks. Now stop trying to make me forgive you because is not going to happen. I want to take a shower before sleeping. Tomorrow I have a meeting with Ezio”, she says, trying to broke his embrace, but he doesn’t. 

“Can I join you in the shower?”.

“Only in your dreams”, she answers, and he laughs. 

“You been telling me that since we met. That was about ten years ago?”.

“Don’t change the topic, mister”, she says, turning around to face him. They were almost the same height, except when she wears heels. She then is taller. 

At the closet’s light he looks kind of different and beautiful in the same way. He would be turning 30 in November and the bags under his eyes for not sleeping were getting bigger, just like some scars and the beard. He still wears that beard even after ten years. Unconsciously, she stretches a hand to touch it in the jaw and he smirks. 

“You can never resist her, eh?”, he says mockingly, and she rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t ruin the moment”, she says, and he smiles again before closing the little distance they had. He kisses her first in the vertical scar she has in the lips, and then kisses her fully in the lips like he is scare that she can run like that time in Athens. 

She responds back with just as the same desire because they felt that they haven’t kiss each other in eons. Reality is that they have been so busy these past few days that the kisses they have share have been sloppy or short. They separate to breath and when they do, they look at each other like they discovered something new. 

“I missed you”, he whispers. 

“Me too”, she answers, holding his face in her hands, her clothes long forgotten in the floor. 

“I’m sorry for not being here every day, for not being a good father”, she looks at him with sad eyes and starts running her fingers through his beard again. 

“Don’t say that, Frye. We have a duty, and we most complete it so our son can live in a better world”, she assures him, and she takes advantage of his sad face to kiss him in the cheek and then in the scar he has in the brow. 

“I’m still a terrible father and husband”, she hugs him then, and Jacob responds back. 

“You’re the best father Emmett could wish for, Jacob. And the best husband I could have, especially if you consider that I didn’t believe in marriage before”, he smiles to himself and hides his face in the her neck, where her hair always smells like the ocean and other things that reminds him of Greece. “So, stop saying that you are a bad father, because you are not. You love Emmett and he loves you and that it’s the most important thing”, she says before planting a kiss in his neck. 

“You are the best too”, he says, hugging her tighter, “I couldn’t choose a better woman to be by my side and to be Emmett’s mother”. 

“I know”, Kassandra says and they both chuckle.

They stay in silence for a few moments, hugging and enjoying the warmth and the close embrace they were sharing. 

“You know, Emmett commented the other day that he wanted to have a sister and considering that we shouldn’t leave him alone and that I’m turning 37 soon, I think we should…”, he didn’t let her finish. He started the kissing before she even thought of finishing. 

We can imagine the rest. Or the nine months later.

**Author's Note:**

> Mater- Mother  
> Ilíthios- Idiot


End file.
